Hard Bodies and Soft Hearts
by BooksNotBoys
Summary: Bakugou can be an asshole, but he's getting better - and he's always good to Kirishima. [Aged up, 3rd year]


**This is so self indulgent. I just love the thought a doting Bakugou who starts being nice to his classmates. The smut might be poor, I'm sorry, but please enjoy!**

* * *

Bakugou is an asshole. Kirishima's not afraid to acknowledge it (though he'd never say those words out loud in front of him.) His boyfriend is mean, loud, and angry, and sometimes Kirishima just wants to grab him, hold him down, and tell him to shut the fuck up and give it a rest already. He once made the mistake of saying that in front of Kaminari and Sero, who proceeded to start making quips about bondage and who topped in bed. Mina, bless her heart, smacked them both upside the head. That's why Mina was his favorite of the three.

So yeah, Bakugou's an asshole, but here's the thing - he can also be sweet when he wants to be.

He still called Kirishima his old insults, but there was no anger or fire behind them. He was a needy little shit in public, too, clinging onto Kirishima and kissing his cheek and generally letting the world know that the redhead was taken, thank you very much (which Kirishima enjoyed much more than he let on.) He allowed couples' photos, even if he didn't smile in all of them. He listened intently to whatever Kirishima talked about, even if the subject bored him. Their class thought it was adorable, but they never gave them any shit, out of fear of being blown up. Everyone was surprised, however, when Bakugou's kindness began to bleed into their lives.

Of course it was different with them; his kindness came hand in hand with his attitude, like when Kirishima once said he was hungry after a hard study session, and Bakugou decided he was too, and "if you other idiots are hungry speak up now because I'm not cooking again." Or the time Kirishima offered to give his gloves to Tokoyami on a cold day, only for Bakugou to swoop in with an extra pair because "I knew one of you morons would forget!" His favorite time, though, was one night when Momo came down to the common room, in tears over some sad news from home. While most of her classmates immediately tried to console her, Bakugou hung back, uncomfortable with other people's feelings. After a few minutes of watching, he jumped up, stalking out of the room with a huff. Kirishima rolled his eyes, but was just as shocked as everyone else when Bakugou returned with a tiny cake on a plate, and a cup of tea. He set them down in front of Momo.

"I'm shit with feelings, but I heard sweets can help." He muttered, shrugging his shoulders helplessly, face turning red in anger when his classmates stared at him in shock. Just when he opened his mouth to start yelling, Momo picked up the plate, taking a bite of the cake.

"Thank you, Bakugou." She murmured, voice and smile shaking as new tears ran down her face. "This is my favorite."

Bakugou's face was still red, but Kirishima could see the fire cooling in his eyes. "Yeah, I _know._ You girls talk so damn much I can't help but overhear."

A surprised giggled burst out of Momo, and the tension in the room dissipated. Bakugou left again, but Kirishima was so touched by the gesture that he sucked Bakugou's dick that same night.

And Bakugou's sweetness only increased in the bedroom.

Bakugou's attitude all but died when they got intimate. Nothing happened that they didn't agree on. Bakugou handled him gently, only roughing him up when Kirishima asked him too; sometimes they switched, but Kirishima liked to feel Bakugou in him, liked to submit knowing that Bakugo will take care of him. They've even had nights where one of them said no. The first time Kirishima stopped them, he was afraid Bakugou would be angry - they were both naked, both hard - but Bakugou had just soothed him, given him back his clothes, tucked Kirishima in his arms under the blanket and assured him it was okay. Kirishima had been shocked, but remembered to extend the same courtesy when Bakugou did it.

So yeah, Bakugou could be an asshole, but he could also be sweet, and it's that intersection of his two personalities that leaves Kirishima hopelessly in love and painfully aroused.

* * *

Like now.

Kirishima groaned as he humped against the pillow, knowing full well it was useless. Bakugou had given him explicit instructions not to cum if he wanted any dick within the next month. He was supposed to just put on a show, and boy was he. Tears ran down from under his blindfold, and his body quaked as he moved.

He heard Bakugou shift behind him, the wet sound of him stroking his cock as he watched. "Fuck, Kiri. You look so good, all desperate to get off. You're such a fucking slut, you know that?"

Kiri nodded frantically, moaning pathetically. His hips canted faster on the pillow, and Bakugou growled.

"Don't cum yet, Kirishima."

"'M not, I'm not, just - please…" Kirishima hiccuped as he forced himself to slow down. Bakugo ran his hand down his back, grabbing a handful of Kirishima's ass. Kirishima whined. "Please, Katsuki, please."

Bakugou exhaled. "Jesus, Kiri. 're doing so good." There

He pressed against the plug sitting snugly inside of Kirishima's hole, and the redhead screamed as it brushed his prostate, bucking hard against the pillow.

"Katsuki, _please!_ Gonna - Gonna cum, wanna come on your cock, _please~!"_

"Do you have enough energy for more than one round?"

Kirishima hesitated, then nodded. It was Sunday, but he and Tetsutetsu had spent most of the day training, and he had tired himself out more than he thought, getting little rest in between that and his lunch date with Bakugou. He had briefly considered telling the blond he didn't want to do anything strenuous, but they hadn't really _fucked_ in so long, Kirishima couldn't resist. He could handle two orgasms.

"Then you cum now, and then I'll fuck you. Use the safe word if you need to. I'm gonna turn the plug on, and then you can cum, okay?"

Kirishima nodded, holding his breath as he heard Bakugou shuffle for the remote. There was a pause, long enough to make Kirishima nervous - and then suddenly the plug was vibrating, and he screamed.

"Ah…! Ha… Ka.. _Katsuki_!" Kirishima wailed, quickly grinding on the pillow, clawing at whatever parts of the sheets his bound hands could reach. His orgasm slammed into him, having been on edge for so long, and he cried out, cum spurting across the pillow as he kept moving. Bakugou moaned above him, and he felt something warm land on his back - Bakugou's cum. Moaning weakly, Kirishima shivered.

"Fuck, Eijirou…" Bakugou turned Kirishima's head, pulling him into a sloppy kiss. "Fuck, I love seeing you like this. Thank you for trusting me."

And there it was. A moment of sweetness that made Kirishima's blood tingle with happiness. That was why he trusted Bakugou to do this to him, tie him up and tease and torture him while still giving him an out if he needed it. His dick twitched.

Bakugou ran something over his back - a towel or shirt, probably- before he maneuvered him. Kirishima whimpered as the plug moved. Bakugou settled him on his lap, his erection slotted between Kirishima's ass cheeks. How was he already hard again?

"You look so good like this, Kiri. So good. When you're ready, I'm gonna fuck you, 'kay? Gonna make you cum on my cock, just like you want." He pulled Kirishima's head down for a sloppy kiss, using his other hand to remove the plug. Kirishima whimpered into his mouth, and he growled.

They kissed for a few minutes longer, until Kirishima ground back against Bakugou's erection, whining. Bakugou chuckled roughly before lifting the redhead's hips, pressing the head of his erection against his hole. Kirishima gasped as Bakugou pushed inside of him, moaning low as he sank down on the blond's cock. Bakugou pulled him into another kiss. "You okay?"

Kirishima nodded, too overwhelmed to speak. Bakugou's cock hit all the right places, and the edge of pain from the slight oversensitivity sent fire searing along his nerves. He wished his hands were free so he could touch Bakugou as he raised his hips, slamming them back down and punching a groan out of the blond. Bakugou mouthed at Kirishima's neck, rolling his hips and fucking into him with deep, hard strokes. Kirishima gasped and keened, letting Bakugou take control. He set a punishing pace, holding onto Kirishima's hips. With his hands bound in front of him, Kirishima was forced to lean forward to keep from toppling backward. His dick bounced between them.

"Ka - _Katsuki~_ " He moaned, "Gonna c-cum soon, gonna-"

"Not yet, Eiji, just a little longer. You, _fuck_ , you're so good for me. So fucking good, Eijirou, I love you _so much, fuck-!"_ The bonds on Kirishima's wrists disappeared, and he clutched at Bakugou, screaming as his second orgasm rolled over him, his body shaking. Distantly, he could hear Bakugou cumming as well, could feel the warmth of it coating him, claiming him. The feeling was too much - with a soft sigh, he passed out.

When he came to, the blindfold was gone, and he felt the soft swipe of a warm, wet towel over his skin. Cracking open one eye, he smiled softly at the sight of a concerned Bakugou cleaning him off.

"Hey." he whispered, voice rough.

Bakugou froze, red eyes snapping up to his face. "Eijirou."

"How long was I out?"

"A few minutes… you scared me."

Kirishima hummed. "Sorry. Felt good, though. And it's not the first time that's happened."

Bakugou snorted, shaking his head, but continued cleaning him. Kirishima whined a little, squirming as Bakugou cleaned him out, but settled once he was done. Bakugou dressed Kirishima in a clean shirt and boxers, making him drink water before settling them both under the blanket, Bakugou's arms around his boyfriend.

"Love you, Katsu." Kirishima mumbled.

"Love you, too, now go the fuck to sleep. You sound exhausted."

Kirishima yawned. "Wake me up for dinner. Promised the group a movie night."

"Of course you made plans with those fuckers. Don't worry." he kissed Kirishima's hair. "Now sleep."

"Hey Kiri, you made it!"

Kirishima wave sleepily to his friends as he and Bakugou padded into the common area. Kaminari, Sero, and Mina were all resting on the largest couch. Bakugou tugged Kirishima to the other empty one.

"I'm going to go heat up dinner. I'll be back." Bakugou pressed a soft kiss to Kirishima's forehead before disappearing to the kitchen. Kirishima watched him walk away.

"Wow, Kiri, what did Bakugou _do_ to you?"

Kirishima blinked, turning to the others, who were staring at him with shit-eating grins. "What do you mean?"

"Your face is all goopy looking. It's gross, stop it." Despite her words, Mina still smiled.

Kirishima chuckled. "I'm just happy to be with him, you know?"

"Gross!" Kaminari shouted. Sero placed a wet kiss on his cheek, and the electric blond squealed, sending them all into laughter. Mina jumped up, giving both boys a soft kiss before going over to hug Kirishima.

"I'm happy for you."

Kirishima hugged her back. "I'm happy for _you._ It's about time you guys got together! It was weird watching you tiptoe around each other, you guys were as obvious as I was with Bakugou."

Their varying protests sent him into a fit of laughter.

"But dude," Kaminari said when they calmed down, "you must have two quirks like Todoroki. Hardening and Softening! The ability to harden your body and soften other people's hearts!"

Mina giggled. "I don't think that's how it works, Kami, but it sounds cute!"

Bakugou returned at that moment with four bowls on a tray. He put the tray down in front of the trio, picking up the fourth bowl (which was slightly bigger than the others) and a pair of chopsticks before settling next to Kirishima.

"Open."

"Huh?"

"Open your mouth, we're sharing." At Kirishima's pout, Bakugou rolled his eyes. "It's not spicy, Hair-For-Brains, now open."

Kirishima obeyed, opening his mouth, letting Bakugou feed him. One of the three other's made an exaggerated gagging sound, and Bakugou paused just long enough to flip them off. Kirishima laughed.

They cleaned up dinner before spending a few minutes arguing over movies. They finally settled on a comedy before getting comfortable on the couches. Kirishima settled in between Bakugou's legs, resting comfortably against his chest. Halfway through to movie, he turned his head up to look at him. Bakugou smiled gently back down at him.

Softening hearts, huh?

Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

* * *

 **Hope it was okay!**


End file.
